Mr. Umblla
"Mr. Umblla! It's Mr. Umblla! Seems if he hits you twice, his prayers will be answered." : — Melitta prior to the emergency code initiating Mr. Umblla , translated Mr. Umbra in the Southeast Asian version, is a creature in Phantasy Star Online 2. He is an unusual, umbrella-shaped character that gracefully descends upon random hunters. After he gets his jollies by pummeling two random victims, he will vanish into the air as mysteriously as he appeared. The people that he abuses will be granted a free +100% rare drop rate boost effect. General Data Appearance Mr. Umblla is a blue creature that resembles several umbrellas stacked on top of each other. His face is humanoid; he has two eyes with thick bottom eyelashes, lips are large and scale-like almost resembling fish lips that are partially obscured by a long, thin mustache of the same scale texture that curls toward the tips. His body is adorned with various freckles and small thorns at each edge. On his head is a black bowler cap. His cane is a similar color and texture to his mustache. Each hand has three digits with small claws. His feet also have 3 digits ending in claws, with 2 toes that are forward facing and 1 in the back for balance. Personality This dapper creature has a childish personality. He makes his appearance in order to satisfy only a single craving: happiness. He gains happiness by striking random people with his cane. If he clumsily misses, he will spin around and try again. If he misses a second time or if he is attacked more than twice, he will throw a tantrum. With his fun effectively ruined, he begins to spin so violently that he creates a vicious blue cyclone that can badly injure anyone in its path. Emergency Code: Present The quirky Mr. Umblla announces his appearance in the zone by screaming out "de aru." This signals that he is hiding somewhere in the field and hunters must actively seek him out. Upon finding the spawn location, he will slowly descend from the sky and Emergency Code: Present (Code: Gift in the SEA version) begins. Upon landing, he will hesitate for a few moments before spinning around in circles as if he is playing piñata. Once he has decided upon a target, he will throw his cane out and hopefully land a strike on someone. If he misses, he will continue spinning and try again. Each time he successfully lands a hit on a player character, he will grant them a +100% rare drop rate boost effect for humoring his game. Once he has gotten enough thrills by striking 2 people, he quickly floats back from whence he came and leaves behind a boss crystal filled with various loot goodies. If Mr. Umblla is struck a certain amount of times or if he is so clumsy that he misses everyone around him, he will cry out how terrible the situation is. Shortly after, he will spin so violently that he becomes a deadly blue cyclone that can inflict serious damage to anyone caught in its wake. For this reason, it is advised that all enemies are either kited away from him or eliminated so that they do not accidentally strike him or provoke the player's mag to attack near him. Phantasy Star Online 2 es : See also: Monster Chips in PSO2es Mr. Umblla has his own unique enemy chips in Phantasy Star Online 2 es. The original can be obtained randomly during certain medal scratch drawings. Upon collecting the required materials necessary for releasing the standard chip, Mr. Umblla upgrades into Interdimensional Visitor Mr. Umblla. The following materials are needed in order to release the original chip into its enhanced form: Gallery Pso2 umblla4.jpg Pso2 umblla2.jpg Pso2sea mr umbra1.jpg|Mr. Umbra in the Southeast Asian version's official English localization 201405 1920x1080.jpg|Mr. Umblla surrounded by Frog Rappy Videos File:PSO2_Mr._Umbra_(_Mr.アンブラ_) File:PSO2_-_Mr.アンブラ_(失敗_Failed) Category:Interdimensional monsters Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Monsters